Princess and the Popstar
Princess and the Popstar (sometimes titled Princess and the Pop Star) is the 40th episode of VeggieTales. The story is based on Mark Twain's "The Prince and the Pauper". Plot Countertop Intro Larry paints his side of the countertop green, which Bob gets shocked about it and asks why he did so. The cucumber responds that they received a video email from Madison Scott that she's upset that her friend Taylor has everything. So he decides to reannact that they're both Madison and Taylor. Bob gets confused by Larry's analogy and tells that him that no one is going to figure out what he is demonstrating. He decides to show them a story, while both he and Larry clean up the countertop before the paint dries up. Princess and the Popstar Characters *Bob *Larry Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Astonishing Wigs! Fun Facts Explanations *As Bob stated in the episode, "The grass is always greener on the other side" is an expression for wanting something the person has. *Analogy is a way to compare things; while anomaly is something that is different from normal. *Acapella is a way to sing without instruments. *Glass shatters when the right resonant frequency of sound is enough. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first episode where Bob and Larry get a video email, rather than a live chat (though the latter happens towards the end) since Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't. **The first full length episode where Laura is the main star. **The first time Veggie Beat is seen. It was previously mentioned in other episodes. *There were a few differences between per-production and the final version: **The staff were debating whenever Vanna and Princess switching was either done deliberately or accidentally. **Originally, Brian stated they wanted to avert the "fitting in someone else' shoes" plot (which kind of defeats the purpose of the original story) as he wanted the episode to focus more on Princess and Vanna's friendship. But they decided to go back to square one as they feel it's required. **Vanna's mother in the script was going to be somewhat a stage mom-eqse role, but later changed it as they didn't want her to be unlikable. **On that similar note, there was also plans to have an antagonist, similar to the original story. But this was dropped due to it feeling it's not required. Had it gone through, it would've been either a stage manger or even Vanna's mother. **Concept art from the teasers show that Pepper was going to be orange. **Lunt are Jerry's costumes were going to be black. But when going through production, Brain saw them in teal, and thought it'll be great since they looked 80's fashion. **Vanna was going to get the abuse from the farm animals, but was switched to Larry instead. **The guards watching were going to be potatoes. *This does share connection's with Universal Studios' Barbie film with the same name (an update adaption of Mark Twain's book), although this came out a year before. Remarks *Vanna's television is just a resize model of Qwerty. *During when Princess is singing the phone her mother is not there. But on the close up, she is by the refrigerator. *Vanna mentions about meeting the president in her sleep, though it never stated whom though. *Princess sings badly when she was in Vanna's place, though she seems to be good earlier in the story. Goofs *The pancake under the table vanishes and reappears in certain shots. Inside References *Pepper saying "Medic" is similar what Lunt was saying in the Jonah Outtakes. *The cheerleaders were using Samson's Hairbrush to comb Vanna's wig. *The song Pepper gets confused is "Stuffmart". Real-World References *AstroTurf is a brand of artificial turf, usually for game fields. *Vanna Banana is a spoof on Disney's Hannah Montana. *Jimmy's character Rockin' Robin is the name of the 1958 song. *Princess' radio device is called a PeaPod (it was only named in the commentary), a spoof name on the iPod. *The show "Little Peas on the Prairie" is a spoof on the NBC drama series, "Little House on the Prairie". Fast Forward *An episode of VeggieTales in the House would repeat some of this episode's ideas (a popstar who learns to be herself). *The PeaPod would appear again in the next episode. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:DVDs Category:Birthday Category:Spoofs Category:2010s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions